Apply for Staff
Credits to the Adventures In Babysitting Wiki and Elena Of Avalor Wiki. Want to become a part of the Hailee Steinfeld Wiki Staffs? If so, we have a vacant positions for you! We need 2 admins and 5 moderators, 2 for chat, 2 for discussions and 1 for content. To apply, read the position you want to apply then head to I Love Blue 02's wall if you are ready to APPLY. Moderators 'Chat Moderator' Questions & Applications: *. Are you a 13+ of your age? *. When did you start editing on this wiki? *. How many article edits do you have? *. Have you been blocked on other wiki, what is the name of the wiki that you've been blocked and why? *. Are you active on chat weekly? *. Special Contribution: *. Do you know how to kick/ban users from chat? *. Are you chat moderator on other wikis? If yes, list down all the communities where you are a chat moderator. *. Do you have some skills as a chat moderator? *. Did any other users recommended you to be a Chat Modearator? *. Introduce Yourself 'Discussion Moderator' Questions & Applications: *. Are you 13+ of your age? *. When did you start editing on this wiki? *. How many article edits do you have? *. Have you been blocked on other wiki, what is the name of the wiki that you've been blocked and why? *. Special Contribution: *. Are you active on this wiki & on the chat? *. Are you a discussion moderator on other wikis? If yes, list down all the communities where you are a discussion moderator. *. Do you know how to highlight and un-highlight threads? *. Do you know how to remove and restore threads and replies? *. Do you know how to kick/ban users from the chat? *Have any other users recommended you? If so, please list them. *. Introduce Yourself. 'Content Moderator' Questions & Applications: * Are you 13+ of your age? *. When did you start editing on this wiki? *. How many article edits do you have? *. Special Contribution: *. Have you been blocked on other wiki, what is the name of the wiki that you've been blocked and why? *. Are you active on this wiki? *. Are you a Content Moderator on other wikis? If yes, list down all the communities where you are a content moderator. *. Do you know how to protect and un-protect pages? *. Do you know how to rollback?. *Have any other users recommended you? If so, please list them. *. Introduce Yourself. 'Administrator' *Are you 13+ of your age? *When did you start editing on this wiki? *How many article edits do you have? *Have you been blocked on other wiki, what is the name of the wiki that you've been blocked and why? *. Special Contribution: *. Have you been blocked on other wiki, what is the name of the wiki that you've been blocked and why? *. Are you active on this wiki? *Are you a Admin on other wikis? If yes, list down all the communities where you are a admin *Do you know how to block? *Do you know how to kick/ban a user from chat? *Do you know how to highlight threads? *Do you know how to un-highlight threads? *Do you know how to protect and un-protect pages? *Have you taken Fandom University courses on how to be an admin? *What are some skills you have as an administrator? *Have any other users recommended you? If so, please list them. Things To Do * Once you submit your application, all you do is wait to get a response. If you do anything else with the application, you're most likely to get instantly denied. * DO NOT copy someone else's application. If this is seen, you'll be instantly denied. * Only post an application to one bureaucrats wall, not all of their's. If posted on a Staff or Administrators wall, kindly put it on an Bureaucrats wall and tell them it was an accident. Rating the Application We want mature staff on this wiki that are ready and know how to perform their given tasks, and their job. Please look at the following things in a user's application. ''How serious they take the application, grammar skills, maturity, accuracy on Example Situation, etc. '' Rate each of those from a 1-10 scale, and overall decide if they are fit for becoming staff on our wiki. Accepting/Denying the Application When accepting or denying an application, use one of these templates when replying. or Go to the page for each template for more information. Category:Apply for Staff Category:Hailee Steinfeld Wiki Category:Staffs